The Way Life Should Be
by Baxxie
Summary: I lied. Here is the next part of my Lisa & Randy series. I'm not going to give away much, but here is the next part of their lives together. Love, happiness, drama and tragedy fill this story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it! Love, Baxxie
1. Chapter 1 Rain after Sun

Chapter 1 Rain after Sun

'Hello?' He says as he picks up the phone.

_'Hey Randy, it's your dad.'_

'Oh, hi. Lisa, it's my dad on the phone.' He calls backwards to the bathroom. 'What's up?'

_'So, how is the honeymoon?'_

'It's been really great. I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow.'  
_  
'Yeah, I can imagine. Uhm, listen. Is there any chance you can come back here first, before you head to New York?'_

'Uh, I think so. Why?'

'Please just do, okay?'

'Dad, what's going on? You sound a little off. Did something happen?'

'You just enjoy your last night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow.'

'But..'

'Don't worry. Things will be fine. We'll see you tomorrow, alright?'

'Ok, I guess. See you tomorrow.' He hangs up with confusion. He is lost in thought until he feels arms embracing him.

'What is it?' he turns around and looks at his wife.

'I don't know. Dad wants us to go to Detroit first tomorrow, before going to New York.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. He sounded weird. I mean, I know he always sounds weird, but it was different. He sounded upset somehow.' She embraces him tighter.

'I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow. Let's just enjoy our last night together here in sunny Hawaii.' She smiles at him and kisses him.

'How do you know it's sunny? We hardly left the room.' He chuckles at her. She fake gasps and then screams when he grabs her and throws her on the bed.

_The next morning landing in Detroit..._

'Lisa, wake up, we're here.' She wakes up and smiles as she looks outside. But her smile fades as she sees his serious face.

'Honey, you're not still worried about what your dad said, are you? You didn't even sleep last night, thinking about it. We're almost there, anyway. And maybe it's nothing.'

'It's just the way he sounded.. I just know something is going on. I can feel it.' She takes his hand and squeezes is reassuringly.

'I'm sure everything will be fine. Now let's go. We're almost home.' He nods and they kiss.

They head off the plane and take their luggage. They head to the terminal and look around for a familiar face. Randy's face turns dark once again as he sees his older brother looking nervous and upset. He hardly greets them and barely says a word in the car.

'Brad? Are you ok?' he doesn't look at him.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Brad, what is going on? First dad calls me and asks us to come here first and sounds upset and now you look upset. Just tell us what the deal is.'

'Let's just wait till we're home. We're almost there.'

'But..'

'Just leave it, Randy.' Randy stops talking after the outburst of his brother. Clearly something is wrong. Lisa gives him a reassuring smile, but the worry is seen in her eyes now too.

They finally arrive at the Taylor house and get out of the car. Brad heads inside without talking again and the newlyweds follow him in silence. Inside the house a gloomy feeling hangs in the air.

Mark sits in front of the tv, barely watching. Their parents are in the kitchen, cleaning. Jill comes up and gives both of them a tight hug. They look at each other after noticing her tearstained cheeks.

'How was the honeymoon?' She says as they follow her into the kitchen.

'It was great. Nice weather.' Lisa nods with a small smile.

'Oh, that's wonderful.' His mother responds without emotion.

'Okay, is anyone going to tell us what's going on here? Mom? Dad?' They look up and at each other.

'Why don't we sit down first.' Jill leads them to the couch. 'Would you like a drink?'

'No, thank you.' Lisa tells her.

'Mom, please just tell us. You're really getting us worried. Did something happen?' Jill sits down and takes a deep breath before continuing.

'Well, sweetie.. I'm afraid it did. Wilson had a heart attack two days ago.' Lisa gasps as Randy just stares.

'Is he okay?'

'I uhm... He didn't make it, honey...'

**--**

A/N Hello! I am so sorry to start off like this, but I hope you will still enjoy reading this chapter. I thought about it long and hard and chose to do this anyway. Don't worry, happy things are coming in the future!

I chose to split up my stories, to make sure there weren't too many chapters. Sorry to make you all think it ended where it did, it didn't. I hope you'll like this story as much as the last one in this series and I hope you will let me know in the same way :)

Thank you and Love, Baxxie


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Chapter 2 Lost

Recap last chapter:

_'Mom, please just tell us. You're really getting us worried. Did something happen?' Jill sits down and takes a deep breath before continuing._

'Well, sweetie.. I'm afraid it did. Wilson had a heart attack two days ago.' Lisa gasps as Randy just stares.

'Is he okay?'

'I uhm... He didn't make it, honey...'

Now:

'You're kidding, right? I mean, this has to be some sick joke.' Lisa looks from Jill to Tim to read their faces. 'No.. I don't believe you. He can't be dead, he just can't be...'

'Honey..' Jill starts, but Lisa jumps up from the couch.

'No! He was all I had left. This is not happening.. oh my god...' Tears start rolling down her cheeks as she starts to panic.

'Sweetie, maybe you should sit back down.'

'No. I don't want to sit down. The last family I had left is gone. Dead. And I'm just supposed to sit down? No, I just can't. I.. I need some fresh air.' Jill wants to go after her as Lisa strides to the door and heads outside, but Tim stops her.

'Just give her some time.' They both look concerned. Randy is still sitting on the couch and interrupts their thoughts.

'So, let me get this straight. Wilson had a heart attack two days ago?' They nod. 'And he died immediately?' They look away. 'Right, so he was alive at first and then died. But you didn't bother to call us then? You just waited for us to come home, when he was already dead?' They look down. " I can't believe you. How could you do that? Lisa could have at least said goodbye to him.'

'We wanted to call you straight away, but Wilson asked us not to. He didn't want to spoil your honeymoon.'

'Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now?'

'Randy, do not talk to your mother that way!'

'You know what, dad? I won't talk to you at all. I am going to go find my wife and help her go through this. Excuse me.' He pushes past them and they watch him leave with guilt written all over their faces.

'Oh my god.. What have we done? He's right. We should have called them.'

'Honey, we only did what Wilson wanted us to do. I mean, he wrote everyone a letter, remember?'

'Oh, the letters. We forgot to give them.' They look at each other.

_Meanwhile..._

Randy walks outside and heads to Wilson's house, to his bedroom. Lisa stands in the doorway, just staring with a sad face.

'I thought I'd find you here.' She turns around and the tears are still streaming down her face. The minute she looks at Randy, she pours herself into his arms and sobs. 'I am so sorry...'

After a few minutes of crying she looks up and with Randy's arms still around her, they go downstairs and sit on the couch. He makes her hot chocolate and hands it to her.

'Thanks. I really thought I wouldn't have to lose anyone this suddenly again. I just can't believe he's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye.' She leans her head on his shoulder and cries again.

'I know.. I am so sorry... I wish there was something I could do to help you feel better.'

'You already are. Just by being here with me. I love you so much, you know that, right?'

'I love you, too. And I am not going anywhere. You're not alone. You still have me and my family. We'll always be here for you.'

'I know.. I am just really going to miss him... He taught us so many things, he didn't deserve to go this soon.'

'Yeah, he was a good man. I remember all the conversations he had with my dad. He tried to explain so many things and my dad never got any of it. It was so funny to watch. I still don't get how Wilson could continue trying. I would have given up a long time ago.' They both smile.

'That's Uncle Wilson. He always had faith in people. He could see the good in them. And he knew so much. Randy, can we continue with the travelling, learning different cultures? I mean, he taught me so much about other cultures and I want to continue learning.'

'Of course we can. Maybe later we could even take our kids and go as a family.'

'Oh god... If we have children.. he'll never get to see them grow up...' She starts to cry again.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again..'

'It's okay.. Just stay with me..'

'Forever..' They stay in each others arms, until they are both asleep....

**--**

A/N Hi there! I've bee really busy, so sorry for not updating sooner. But here's another chapter that I hope you will like. I know not many things happened and it's still very sad, but don't worry. Better times are coming ;)

Please R&R and thank you for the reviews so far!

Love, Baxxie


	3. Chapter 3 The Key to your Heart

Chapter 3 The Key to your Heart

It's the day of the funeral and the Taylors just came back. Everyone is dressed in tasteful black and white, with tear stained faces. Randy and Lisa talked everything out with Tim and Jill and so they all come back together at the Taylor house.

'That was a nice service.' Jill says and is met by murmurs of agreement.

'I can't believe all the people that turned up. Even a lot of famous people came to pay their respects to him.' Brad says surprised.

'Well, we all know Wilson travelled a lot. He met a lot of people in his life.' Tim answers.

Everyone lets their thoughts wander and they smile as they remember some wonderful moments they spent with their late neighbor. That is, except for one person. After a few moments, Lisa can no longer handle it and gets up crying and runs out of the house. Everyone watches her leave with sad faces, before Randy gets up.

'I'll go make sure she's alright.'

'It's understandable. She just really misses him.' Jill assures him.

'I know. I think we all do. But he was all she had left. I just really hope she's going to make it through this.'

'She will, sweetie. She just needs some time. She'll be okay.' She gets up and rubs her sons back as he still looks concerned. 'Just give her a moment to herself. She'll come back.' He nods. 'Did you both read the letters Wilson wrote you?' He smiles.

'Yeah, I did anyway. I'm not sure about Lisa, she went to the attic with it.'

'What did yours say?'

'Oh, just the normal things, that he wanted me to take care of Lisa and gave me some valuable advice. He said I should keep on living with my heart. It has always been in the right place and it always will be. Other than that... Well, actually, one thing was a bit strange. The date above the letter was from when Lisa and I weren't together. But he talked about how we was so glad we found each other and that he hoped we would remain together for a long time to come. It reminded him of himself and Katherine, his wife. But how would he know we would get together again?'

'You know Wilson, he always knew a lot more than anyone thought. And let's face it: we all knew you two would get back together again. It was all a matter of time before you would stop being stubborn and go look each other up again.' Randy smiles.

'Yeah, I guess so.' And for the first time, the tears start to well up in his eyes as well. Jill hugs him.

'Oh, honey.. You know it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up like this.'

'I know. I just wanted to stay strong for Lisa. I mean, this is so much harder on her.'

'But that doesn't mean you should ignore your own feelings.'

'I know. I'll miss him, I really will. Who can I ask for advice now?'

'You can always ask me.' His dad starts. Randy laughs.

'Thanks, dad. You always know how to make me laugh.'

'What? I'm being serious.' Jill shakes her head. 'I am!'

'I'm gonna go take a shower and change to freshen up a bit. If Lisa comes back, just let her know where I am.'

'Sure. I'll do that.' Jill tells Randy as he heads up the stairs.

_Later that night..._

Randy and Lisa are in bed together, snuggling.

'I hear you finally cried today.' Lisa tells him.

'Hm and my mom needs to learn to stop telling you things about me.'

'Actually, Randy, I'm glad she told me. Because she also told me the reason you didn't cry was because you wanted to stay strong for me.'

'I just saw you were already in so much pain yourself, you needed a strong person to help you through it.'

'Randy, the reason I fell in love with you, was not because you were strong. I married you because I love the way you live with your heart. Please don't push your heart aside because you think I want you to. If your having a hard time with something, I want you to share it with me, so I can be there for you the way you have always been there for me. Can you do that for me?'

'Yeah, okay.' He says softly as she runs her hand through his hair. 'I guess I just didn't realize how much I'm really going to miss having Wilson around. He was like a second dad to me, you know?' She nods and pulls him closer as he pours his heart out to her.

They keep talking until both of them are fast asleep. That only happens after Randy makes sure he reads Wilson's letter once more and checks if the key is still there. He smiles at the secret he has promised to keep from his family until the time is right. When he is sure everything is still there, he turns off the light and closes his eyes.

**--**

A/N HI! So sorry for the very long wait, but I guess everyone here has been very busy lately. School is very hectic at the moment together with some projects I'm working on. But I hope everyone will keep reading and writing for this board :)

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I wasn't sure what to write, but I hope it turned out okay enough. The next chapter will have more things happening and I will skip ahead a few months. Hopefully no one will mind that.

Please R&R and thank you for the great reviews so far. I love writing for this story and I have a lot more ideas in mind, so I'll try to start writing more again. Hopefully more people will start writing on this board again, I miss reading the stories!

Until next time! Love, Baxxie


	4. Chapter 4 Holiday Presents

Chapter 4 Holiday Presents

It's been some months since Wilson's funeral. Randy and Lisa went back to New York and are now getting ready to head to Detroit for Christmas.

'Randy, have you seen my purple sweater?' She yells from the bedroom.

Randy's eyes grow big as he remembers the time he did the laundry.

'Uh, no. I think you gave it to charity on Thanksgiving.'

'Really? Huh, okay.' Randy breaths a relieved sigh. He sits on the couch and reads the paper when Lisa screams. He gets up as quick as he can and rushes to the bedroom.

'What, what happened?' She turns to him with a very small version of her favorite purple sweater.

'Charity?' He starts to back away.

'Oh, well, I really thought..'

'This was my favorite sweater. My favorite, Randy!' She starts to walk toward him with a menacing look, but then stops. 'You ruined my favorite sweater...' She all of a sudden sobs.

'Oh, please don't cry. Look, I'll buy you a new one.' He starts to pull her into his arms, when she pulls loose and hits him in the arm.

'I don't want a new one, I liked this one!' She screams at him and practically shoves him out the door and slams the door shut. Dumbfounded, he walks back and sits down on the couch.

Seconds later she comes back out as if nothing happened with fully packed bags and a smile on her face.

'Okay, I'm all set.'

'Okay, then let's go.' They starts to head out of the apartment and to the car.

_  
Finally arriving in Detroit..._

'Are you sure she doesn't know?'

'Are you kidding? Don't worry about it. This is the perfect present for her.'

'I wonder how she'll take it.'

'She'll be fine, trust me.'

They get out of the car and slowly head to the door. Before they knock, Randy stops.

'You know what, maybe you should wait out here.'

'I thought you said she'd be fine.'

'Well, sometimes it's better to take caution.' Lisa smiles at his nervousness and kisses him on the cheek.

'You're so cute when you're nervous. I'll just wait out here until you're ready. Just don't take forever, it's cold.'

'I won't. Okay, here goes.' He takes a deep breath before knocking. When the door opens, he is greeted warmly by his mother.

'Randy, it's been too long.'

'Yeah, it has been, hasn't it.'

'Where's Lisa?'

'Uh, she's coming. Why don't we head inside, it's cold out here.'

'Okay.' Jill looks confused, but lets him in further and then closes the door. They sit down after Randy greets his dad.

'So, Brad and Mark aren't here yet?' Randy asks from the couch.

'Uh, no. Well, to be honest, we weren't expecting you two this early either.'

'Yeah, well, we just wanted to avoid the traffic.'

Jill sits down next to her son.

'So, how are you two doing?'

'Uh, good, really good.' She looks confused.

'Randy, what's going on? You seem really nervous.'

'Well, actually I need to tell you something and I need to do it before Lisa comes in.'

'Honey, you're scaring me. What's going on? Are you two getting a divorce? Is that why she's not here? Did she already move out? Or did you move out?'

'Mom, calm down. We're not getting a divorce.' While he is talking to his mother, he signals Lisa to come in through the back door. He starts to get up. 'I just don't want you to freak out, alright? Now, I'm going to get up and walk out. Lisa, it's up to you now. Good luck.' She tries to stop him, but he's already out the door. Lisa's eyes are big as her husband leaves her behind like a chicken.

Equal to Lisa, Jill's eyes grow big as she sees Lisa. Her hand flies to her mouth as Lisa smiles and waves at her mother in law.

'Hi, long time no see. Nice weather, isn't it?'

'Oh my god..'

**--**

A/N Okay, now this shouldn't be too hard to figure out. But I hope you like this chapter anyway, please let me know as always :)

Thank you again for your reviews! Love, Baxxie

'


	5. Chapter 5 Life is Grand

Chapter 5 Life is Grand

Lisa still stands in the living room, smiling nervously, while Jill stares at her in shock. She starts to walk closer to Lisa and tears well up in her eyes.

'Oh my god.. You're pregnant?' She asks.

Lisa nods happily.

'Oh my god..' Jill exclaims and with tears starting to roll she envelopes Lisa in a big hug.

'Tim!' She yells at the top of her lungs. He comes rushing into the living room.

'What, what happened?'

'We're going to be grandparents.' She tells him in a small, happy voice.

'What?' He looks over to Lisa.

'Lisa is pregnant.'

'Wow. Congratulations!' he hugs Lisa as well. 'So where's Randy?'

'He ran outside, the coward.' Lisa answers and Tim chuckles. He goes to open the backdoor and looks for Randy.

'I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. This is so exciting. Oh, I am going to spoil him rotten. Oh no wait, maybe you'll have a girl. Oh my god, that would be so great! I could buy her all those things I always wanted to buy the daughter we never had.' Lisa smiles as Jill continues to talk excitedly about her unborn child.

'I found him.' The women turn around and there's Randy, looking a little scared.

'Uhm, hi.' He waves and Jill walks up to him and hits him in the arm. 'Ow, what was that for?'

'Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?'

'We wanted it to be a surprise?' Jill raises her eyebrows. 'Ok, look; we just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Lisa told me it was pretty common in her family for women to have a miscarriage in the first three months. We wanted to be sure that we had news to tell you.' He waits for his mother's reaction. He is shocked when she hugs him tightly.

'I can't believe you're going to be a daddy!' She lets go of him with a big smile and again, tears in her eyes. 'I always knew you'd be the first to have kids. You're both going to be such good parents.' Lisa stands next to him and he puts an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. 'Oh, you're so cute together.' The tears start to roll down her cheeks and Tim sighs.

'Come on, let's get you some tissues.'

Lisa and Randy still stand there in each others arms.

'So, that was a better reaction than I thought.' Randy says.

'Yes, it was.' Lisa says.

'You're mad at me aren't you?'

'Yes I am.'

'I'm going to pay for this aren't I?'

'Yes you are.' Lisa smiles at him and they start to walk towards the happy future grandparents.

'So, have you thought about the nursery yet?' Tim asks the couple.

'Well, we talked about it and we just reached one decision.' They look at each other.

'What's that?'

'You're not allowed to do it.' They reply in unison. Jill starts to laugh while Tim pouts.

'Why? I have so many ideas. First, we could start of with...' The conversation continues while Randy and Lisa try not to listen to him.

_  
Christmas Eve, exchanging gifts..._

The whole family is now together. Brad and Mark came with their dates, Angela and Samantha the night before. Everyone is sitting in the living room, to exchange gifts.

It's Randy's turn to give Lisa a present. It's the last gift of a long enjoyable evening.

'Okay, now I saved the best for last. I couldn't wrap it, so you'll have to close your eyes.' Lisa excitedly closes her eyes, when she feels something being put into her hand. 'Ok, you can open them.'

Lisa looks at her hands and becomes confused when she sees the piece of paper.

'It's a piece of paper.'

'Well, it's not empty. Just take a look at it.' She looks harder and sees pictures of an old house.

'It's an old house that's falling apart.' Randy shakes his head.

'I remember some conversations we had about the future. You said if we ever started a family you would consider moving back to Detroit, right? Because it's so much quieter here and we could afford something bigger than an apartment.'

'Yeah?'

'When I received that letter from Wilson, I got something else. There was more in that letter than I told you about. I know you were upset that he left his house to Willow. But he didn't forget about you. Here is what else I got from him.' He takes something out of his pocket and hands it to her.

'It's a key.'

'Yes, I know. But what is it for?'

'Wait. You mean he left us that old house in the pictures?'

'Well, those were the before pictures.' He says with a smile.

'I don't understand.'

'He wanted us to have this house, so we could have a place of our own, but still in the neighbourhood.'

'So, this is in Detroit?'

'Yes it is. Just a few blocks from here and we can go see it tomorrow if you want. It's not completely finished, but almost. And since they are still working on it, we have some say on how it's going to look.'

'Oh, and I could build the nursery!'

'No!' Everyone in the room replies to Tim's suggestion. They all laugh when he starts to pout.

'So we have a house?'

'We have a house.' All of a sudden she starts to scream and jumps in his arms.

'And we can really go see it tomorrow?'

'If you want.'

'Of course I want to see it. I mean on these pictures I'm not sure, but the shape is nice.'

'Trust me, you're going to love it.' She kisses him and hugs him again.

'Thank you. I loved this present.'

'You're very welcome.'

'This all calls for a celebration. Tomorrow we're all going out to dinner and we're buying.' Jill says.

'Wait, what? But that's expensive.' Jill slaps Tim for his remark. 'Which is fine, you know.'

--

**A/N **Hi! here's another chapter of my story, I hope you like it. I have a lot of ideas, but I need some ideas for the next chapter, the showing of the house. If anyone of you has any ideas, please let me know, I would love some fresh inspiration :)

Thank you for the reviews so far and until the next chapter!

Love, Baxxie


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

_The next day...._

'Okay, you can open your eyes now.' Lisa opens up her eyes and carefully peeks at the house in front of her.

'Oh my god...' Randy gulps. 'It's... beautiful!' With that she flings herself around Randy's neck, who surprisingly smiles.

'So, you like it?'

'Like it? I love it. Show me the inside!' She grabs his hand and pulls him inside, Randy chuckles at her. The house looks like an old country cottage from the outside, but still very classy.

The inside is not fully done yet, but the house is huge, consisting of three floors, four bedrooms, two family bathrooms (one with a Jacuzzi), a large basement, a huge country kitchen, large living room with working fireplace, a study and a romantic dining room. The kitchen has big french doors leading into an enormous garden with trees, a hot tub and a pool. Al of the bedrooms have big windows and the master bedroom even has a balcony with french doors opening up to the back of the house with a very nice view.

Lisa looks at everything in awe and when the couple head down to the basement, she gets very excited. In the basement is a big bar and the entire room has been decorated as an American diner. On the walls are neon lights and big black and white pictures of Elvis, Marilyn and James. A pool table stands in one corner of the room and a fully working jukebox in the other.

'Oh wow, this is definitely my favorite part of the house!'

'What? Are you serious?' Randy asks her surprisingly.

'Oh absolutely.' He looks at her with strange eyes.

'What? I love the fifties and sixties. And I know how to play pool.'

'You know how to play pool?'

'Yes, I can. You don't believe me? I can show you. How about a game. Just you and me. Come on.'

'Actually, we can't. We promised mom and dad we'd be back for dinner by five.'

'Chicken.' He sticks out his tongue at her and then chuckles at her gasping reaction.

'Come on, there's one more room I want to show you.'

'Another room? Okay, lead the way.'

He takes her outside and through the garden, which is not exactly finished.

'Don't worry, they're going to redo the garden next week. It'll be done in time, I promise.'

'Okay, I hope you're right.'

He takes her past the pool and the new hot tub and stops at a small looking cabin. She looks hesitant, but he gives her a reassuring smile and opens the door.

'Go on, go inside.' She hesitantly walks in.

'Uhm, Randy? I can't see anything.' He walks up behind her and turns on the light switch.

She gasps at the sight before her. The entire building consists of one room and is completely decorated for a fashion designer. There are mannequins, measuring tapes, a drawing table, fabrics everywhere. The cabin from the outside looks like it has two floors, but there is no second floor. It is actually one room in total with a very high ceiling and two big ladders to access the fabrics.

'Oh my god... This is... Randy, I don't know what to say.. Thank you so much...'

'This wasn't just me actually. I had some help from Stella, since she is a fashion designer, she knows exactly what you need. This is basically everything. There's even a seperate office with a desk, phone and computer. Well, actually two, so you can hire an assistent. You'll need it, especially with your pregnancy.'

'This is just great. Thank you, Randy. I love you.' She hugs him and kisses him.

'I love you, too. And there are still a lot of rooms not decorated, I'd like to leave those up to you. As long as I do get some input and our bedroom doesn't become pink or purple or something.'

'I would never do that.' Randy raises an eyebrow.

'Yeah, sure you wouldn't. If you ad a phone with you, you'd already be ordering everything.' She sticks out her tongue and he fake gasps, like she did before. She laughs.

'Come on, let's go see your mom. When are you going to show it to your parents?'

'When there are no more electrical supplies to be installed. Well, actually, when everything is done. I don't want to risk my dad blowing up the house, because he is trying to oput a kutchen cabinet together.' Lisa chuckles.

'Good thinking. It looks great so far. Now it's time for a feminine touch.' She starts to walk away.

'Wait, what do you mean by that? Lisa? Please don't make the bedroom pink. Lisa? Oh no...' He hurries after her.

--

**A/N **Hiya! Here's a new chapter of my story. I hope you like it. Sorry for not saying too much about the house, I'll leave it to your imagination ;) But it also wasn't finished yet, except for the rooms I did talk about.

Anyway, please let me know what you think and I'll talk to you next time!

Thank you and Love, Baxxie


	7. Chapter 7 New Kitchen

Chapter 7 New Kitchen

It's two months later. Lisa is now six months pregnant and the couple has moved into their new home. Randy now works as a journalist for the Detroit Free Press, while Lisa does her best to work on creating her own fashion collection. It's not easy with all the food cravings, but Randy had an extra fridge installed in her studio. He thought it would save him the work of bringing the food to her every second of the day. Well, it is his first child, so you can't blame him for trying.

Lisa is now in the kitchen. She wants to heat up some soup on the stove, but it's not working.

'Damn it. That's the third time this week.' She walks over to the kitchen table and dials a number on the wireless phone.

'Come on, pick up. Pick up!' She screams into the phone. 'Oh, hi, honey. Sorry to bother you at work, but the stove stopped working again. Yes, I know he said he fixed it. But it's not working. Randy, I tried a second again and it doesn't work. Well, who am I supposed to call? Last time it took a week before someone came. That's too long. Why? Because that means we can't cook anything. Fine, I'll call a handyman. Ok, I'll see you tonight. Oh, by the way. When you're driving home, could you pass by the grocery store and pick up some ice cream? Well, yeah, but that's strawberry. I want banana. Please? Oh, thank you honey. I love you. Bye.' She hangs up the phone and then sighs, while she walks to a cabinet to grab the phone book.

'There's gotta be an easier way to do this. Maybe I could.. no, Randy would kill me. But I'm hungry... Oh, whatever, what harm could it do?' She picks up the phone again and dials a different name.

'Hi Jill! It's Lisa. I'm fine, how are you? Oh, that's great! Uh, is Tim around? I need to ask him something. Ok, thanks, bye. Hi Tim! I'm doing great. Listen, I'd like to ask you something. Are you doing anything today?........

_Around six thirty pm..._

Randy just got off work, picked up banana ice cream at the grocery store and is now on his way home. He pulls into the driveway and steps out of the car. He walks up to the front door, where he finds a note, directed to him.

_Dear Randy,_

I went to your parents house. We're having dinner there.

I'll wait for you. I love you!

XX Lisa

'Dinner with my parents? Oh no... Not burnt meatloaf again... ' He opens the front door with his keys and walks inside. He puts down his briefcase and walks straight to the kitchen to put away the ice cream. As he walks and opens up the door, he stops.

'What the... Lisa!' He slaps his forehead. 'She couldn't leave it.' He walks back outside and into his car. He drives straight to the Taylor house.

He rings the doorbell and is greeted by his mother.

'Hi sweetie! Dinner is almost ready. Come on in.' He walks in and searches for his wife. She's standing in the kitchen, helping Jill cook for the night. When she sees him, she smiles sweetly.

'Hi, honey. How was work?'

'Good.'

'Oh, that's great.'

'Yeah, it is. So, uhm, would you like to explain to me why we no longer have a kitchen?'

'Oh, that. Uhm, well, I guess the stove had more problems than I thought.' He raises an eyebrow at her and crosses his arms.

'So, what, the stove blew up just like that?'

'Yeah, what are the odds, huh?'

'Yeah, wow. So this didn't happen because you couldn't wait anymore and just had to call someone to fix it?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Just that moment Tim comes out of the garage.

'Jill, I need a...' He stops midsentence when he notices Randy. he smiles sheepishly. 'Actually, I don't need anything. I'll be in the garage.' he quickly walks into the garage and shuts the door.

'You called him didn't you?'

'Who?' Lisa asks, while stirring in her selfmade tomato sauce.

'My dad. You called my dad.'

'Oh, uhm, well, I really wanted to stove to work.'

'Lisa...'

'I'm sorry, I really thought it would be fine.'

'What happened?'

'Well, he came in, he tried to fix the stove and poof, the fire department arrived.' She says with a small smile. Randy shakes his head.

'Unbelievable.'

'Look on the bright side. We did say we wanted different cabinets. Now we can order a completely new kitchen.' Randy chuckles.

'As long as he stays away from it.'

'I'll make sure of it.'

'And don't worry, the insurance company will pay for it. They were very fast. It was like they were expecting it.' Jill tells them.

'Well, that happens when you have to call them every day. I'm surprised they haven't set up a different phone number for him.'

'Oh, they have. He even has his own office.' They all chuckle.

Jokes go around all night, while the family enjoys dinner together.

--

**A/N **Hi! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it, I have a lot of ideas for this story. Maybe too many, but we'll see how many chapters it can be ;)

Thanks for the reviews so far! Please keep reading :)

Love, Baxxie


	8. Chapter 8 Yellow Paint

Chapter 8 Yellow Paint

It's been two weeks since the 'kitchen-accident' and Randy and Lisa are busy painting the nursery. At least, that was the plan.

Tim and Jill get out of the car and head for the front door. They ring the doorbell, but no one answers.

'What are they doing up there? They asked us to come, didn't they?' Jill asks no one in particular.

'Oh, come on, honey. They're young and in love. What would you be doing?'

'At 6,5 months pregnant? Not what you're thinking of.' She knocks on the door and shouts if anyone is home. Then Tim steps forward.

'Hold on, I'll handle this.' He reaches in his pocket and takes out a key, opening the door. Jill folds her arms.

'How did you get that?'

'Uhm, Randy gave it to me?' She raises an eyebrow.

'He's too intelligent to do that, Tim. Where did you get that key?' He looks at the ground.

'Uhm, I found it?' He smiles at her. Jill sighs and shakes her head.

'Tim...' She starts as she hits him in the arm. 'You made yourself a key? How could you do that?'

'I'm Tim the Toolman. It's who I am.'

'Unfortunately.' She says as she rolls her eyes, before stepping into the house. Tim follows her subtly and they both raise their eyebrows at the loud music coming from above. They look at each other, before heading up the stairs, where the music seems to be coming from.

They head towards the nursery and now next to the music, loud laughter is also present. The door to the nursery is partially open and as Jill opens it further, both parents try their best not to bust out in laughter.

The couple is running through the room, both still holding paintbrushes, but there is more paint on them than on the walls. Both are laughing with tears rolling down their faces as they try to find the strength to splash each other with even more paint. The room used to be white, the walls were supposed to be a soft yellow. Now the walls are white, while the floor, the door, the windows and the ceiling somehow are now full of yellow splatters of paint.

'Funky Town' is still playing louder than ever and Jill takes the risk of walking up to the black and now also yellow radio, turning it off. This finally grabs the attention of the couple. They stop laughing and look up to see who shut off the music. Then they burst out in laughter as they see Jill and Tim both looking at them with amused faces and paint covering Jill now as well.

'So, this is what you call painting nowadays?' She shakes her head and takes the brushes from the couple's hands, who are still laughing.

'We didn't like this color anyway...' Randy starts.

'Yeah, we should have gotten pink. That would look so much better on you, honey.'

'Why, thank you, I think I would agree with that.' They crack up again. Jill shakes her head again and takes their arms.

'Come on, off to the shower, both of you.'

'You sure you want them in the shower at the same time?' Tim asks his wife, while winking at her.

'She's already pregnant. What could happen? Come on, you two, in the shower and don't come out until all the paint is gone. That's an order!'

'Oooh...' They both start and then laugh again.

'Oh, for gods sake, get in there.' Jill practically pushes the couple into the bathroom, while not being able to hold back a snicker of her own. 'How long were they in that room?'

'Way too long.. I think they inhaled a little too much paint fumes.'

'You would know. They affected you for all these years.'

'Yeah and I came out fine.'

'Describe fine.' Jill answers him before laughing as well. 'Oh no, I think it's contagious.'

'Haha, you just keep laughing at my expense. Just wait till something breaks in the house. I won't fix it!'

'You promise?' She answers and laughs again, holding her sides, while Tim rolls his eyes and heads downstairs. When he reaches downstairs, a thought enters his mind suddenly.

Pink?

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I've been very unmotivated to start doing things lately. I blame school ;) Seriously, they are to blame. But anyway, I'm sorry and I have now told myself to stop and motivate myself again. Here I am and I hope I can continue all my stories now. I have ideas for new stories, but I'm writing a lot right now. I should finish one before I start a new one.

Besides all this blabbing, I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it and will soon post the next chapter. Let me know if you have any other fun suggestions for this crazy couple :P

Thank you for reading & reviewing so far. I hope you will keep doing this :)

Love, Baxxie


	9. Chapter 9 Cold Showers

Chapter 9 Cold Showers

Today is full of surprises. Randy is at work, while Lisa was just picked up by Jill to do some shopping. Afterwards they go to the Taylor home and Lisa is surprised by a baby shower, hosted by Jill. It's a small party with Jill, Heidi, Lisa the tool girl, Angela, Samantha and Lucille.

'Oh, you guys... You didn't have to do this.' She tells everyone as her eyes tear up. 'I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional.' She adds through quiet sobs. Jill smiles and hugs her.

'I also invited Stella, but she had a fashion show in London today, so she couldn't make it. She did leave a present though.' Immediately Lisa's eyes lit up.

'Ooooh, that's fine. Too bad Randy couldn't be here. Oh well, he won't mind.' The other women chuckle slightly at her eagerness to open the presents and quickly give them to her.

At the end of the afternoon, Lisa is contently looking at her presents. Jill and Tim got the baby a stroller, black and white. Heidi gave baby monitors, that have led lights which change color with every different sound the baby makes. Lisa gave a basket especially for Lisa, filled with chocolate and all her favorite sweets. Angela and Brad gave a mobile with sea animals, it plays the song "Goodnight" from the Beatles and there is the option to turn on nature sounds. Samantha and Mark bought a pink blanket and one cuddly pink teddy bear with a heart cushion that says I love Mommy and another that says I love Daddy. Lucille bought some very cute baby clothes. They are meant for a girl, but can be exchanged at the store if it turns out to be a boy. Finally, Stella sent two dresses over. She made them herself. One is a very gorgeous black maternity gown, which gives as the mother turns bigger and can be slimmed down as she gives birth and loses weight. The second is a very cute baby dress. It's baby pink and yellow and has a heart on it with the initials R & L sown into it.

'I can't believe everyone is convinced it's going to be a girl. I mean, I know Randy and I are pretty sure.. Wait. He told you that, didn't he?' The women in the room just smile. 'Oh, that is so sweet. Thank you so much you guys. I love these presents.'

At that moment the phone rings. Lisa laughs and talks with the women as Jill gets up to answer the phone.

'Hello? Oh, hi Randy. Yes, she's right here. Hold on.' Lisa, it's for you.' Lisa carefully gets up and takes the phone from Jill.

'Hi, sweetie. Oh, that's okay. I've already opened all the presents. You should see what they got us, it's so adorab.. What? Slow down, just tell me what happened. Wait, I can't hear you over all those drilling noises. Where are you?... Home? But I hear... What? He what?.... He didn't... Oh my god... Okay, just stay there and please try to stay calm. I'll be right over. Hold on, alright? Love you.' She hangs up and heads for her coat.

'Guys, I am really sorry, but I need to head home. Jill, would you mind driving me there? Thank you so much for a great baby shower. I'll come back after this, alright?'

'Honey, what's going on?' Jill asks her as she grabs her car keys and they head outside and get into the car.

'Well, apparently Tim is in our house.' Jill looks shocked.

'he is what? He told me he was going to the hardware store.'

'I think he did. And after he bought enough supplies, he went to our house to build the nursery.' Jill shakes her head.

'I can't believe this. How could he do that? I knew the smile on his face this morning meant more than just a trip to the hardware store.'

When they pull up the driveway they get out of the car and open the door. Immediately they realize they're too late.

'.... I can't believe you did this.. How did you even get in here?'

'I have a spare key.'

'What? We never gave you a .... oh my god.. You made yourself an extra key? And came in without asking us? How could you?'

'I wanted to build the nursery. It was supposed to be a surprise.'

'Oh, it is, trust me.' Lisa and Jill quickly head up the stairs. Lisa's hand flies to her mouth as she sees the new nursery. It looks completely futuristic with a strange looking commode against a wall. Randy is standing in the middle of the room, mad as ever and still yelling at Tim, who is standing to the side with a drill in his hand.

'What is the big deal? I thought you'd be happy with this. I saved you a lot of work.'

'Maybe I didn't mind doing the work, dad. Maybe I actually wanted to do this for our first baby.'

'How? You never liked building anything.'

'Things change, dad. I wanted to do this with Lisa. This is our first baby and I wanted us to decide on everything together. What is that table anyway? And what happened to the crib?'

'This table just happens to save you a lot of trouble. It changes diapers automatically, so you don't have to. And it takes away the smell immediately as well.'

'What? Why would anyone need that?'

'Trust me, changing diapers is the worst thing you have to do. And the smell...'

'Well, maybe I would like a chance to find out for myself if it's that bad.'

'Trust me, you'll thank me. Oh and the crib, I built a mobile above it. There is a sensor in the side of the crib. When the baby wakes up, the mobile starts playing immediately. Here, I'll show you.' He turns on the mobile and it softly plays a lullaby. It turns slowly, but starts to go faster and faster, until the mobile is flung through the room and brakes on impact with the wall. Randy crosses his arms and looks even more furious.

'Okay, so it needs some adjustments.'

'Adjustments? No, what it needs it to be thrown out. in fact, everything in this room should.'

'What? Are you asking me to take everything away? After all the hard work I put into this room?'

'Yeah, I am. because for some reason I'm a little concerned for the baby's safety.'

'How can you be so ungrateful? I did this for you!'

'I never asked you. In fact: I asked you not to, we both did. But of course the Toolman just can't seem to listen to that. You just couldn't leave it, could you? Why can't you ever just listen? Why do you always have to act like the Toolman? When will you finally act like my dad?'

'Randy...' Lisa warns him. He doesn't even look her way.

'Well, you know what? Maybe I'm not your dad. I mean, god knows we've never had anything in common other than a sense of humor. You never could appreciate all the things I built, I can remember you actually hated to build things. If you were my son, you could have at least appreciated what I did for you.' Randy is now completely trembling with anger, while Lisa and Jill both have their hand over their mouth.

'Tim...'

'Get out.' Randy quietly says.

'Excuse me?' Tim asks him.

'Get out. Get the hell out of my house!' Randy's eyes are full of anger and hurt. Tim just nods.

'Alright fine. And I'll ask someone to pick up this stuff. Maybe I should give it to Brad or Mark. I just know they would be happy with it.'

'Get the fuck out! Now!' Randy nearly pushes Tim out of the room. Tim immediately rushes down the stairs, while Randy rushes to their bedroom and slams the door as Tim slams the front door. Lisa and Jill stand in the nursery, stunned at what just happened. They look at each other in shock.

'I guess I should go home.' Jill quietly tells Lisa.

'Yeah, I'll try to talk to Randy.'

'Okay. I'll talk to Tim and I'll come bring by your presents tonight okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' They hug and quietly say goodbye as Jill leaves. Lisa sighs deeply before starting towards their bedroom.

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for this somewhat sad chapter. I know it might be out of character for both, but it had to be done. I hope you did like it in a way and I'll try to update again soon!

Thanks for the reviews so far and hopefully you'll do the same for this chapter :)

Love, Baxxie


	10. Chapter 10 Glaring and Staring

Chapter 10 Glaring and Staring

The next day the tension in both Taylor houses can still be felt. Over with Jill, Brad and Mark have just heard what happened. It's difficult, but they manage to stay out of it. Immediately when they came home, Jill tried to talk to her husband, but he went straight to the garage to work on his hot rod. Every time she tried to say something, he managed to steer the conversation away from the subject.

Lisa tried to do the same, but eventually received the same reaction. Only Randy did manage to say he really didn't want to talk about it. Lisa is sitting in the living room right now, while Randy is in the kitchen, making lunch. The doorbell rings and Lisa gets up. When she opens the door, she is not that surprised to see Jill standing there. They give each other sympathetic looks.

'Hi Lisa. How are you?'

'As good as I can be. You?'

'Yeah, the same.' Both smile awkwardly, knowing the question they just really answered. 'I actually came here to bring you your gifts from the baby shower.'

'Oh, you didn't have to do that.'

'It's no trouble. I wanted to and I offered yesterday, remember?' Lisa looks outside as Jill gets the first present.

'Right, you did. Uhm, what's with the van? There weren't that many gifts.' Jill looks back and looks down. Lisa realizes the situation when Tim slowly, but still bitterly comes out of the van, carrying some gifts as well.

'Hello Lisa.'

'Hi, Tim.' Jill and Tim both carry the gifts inside.

'I came to pick up the things in the nursery. Mind if I go upstairs?'

'Uh, no, go ahead.' He starts towards the stairs and then looks behind Lisa. With a glare, he heads up the stairs.

Lisa looks behind her and finds Randy giving a cold stare towards the stairwell, before heading back to the kitchen.

She help Jill with the last batch of gifts and then both sit on the couch in the living room. Randy soon walks in with drinks and cake. Everything seems normal, until Tim comes back down, holding some pieces of his self made crib. The air in the room grows thicker and the tension is unbearable. For about a minute, neither of them say anything.

'As you can see I just came here to clean out the nursery. Like you asked.' Tim says with a bitter tone.

'Well, at least you actually listened to me for once.'

'It's kind of hard to ignore when your son thinks you can't do anything right.'

'Well, you just make it so easy, dad.' One time, that comment might have been thought of as being funny and sarcastic. But in this situation, it just makes the tension grow even worse.

'Fine. I'll just clear the room and you'll never have to see me again.'

'Fine, you do that. At least I won't need to keep my insurance company on speed dial anymore.' Randy yells the last part after Tim, who has already headed out the door to store the crib away in the van. Randy then heads towards the kitchen. It isn't long before Jill and Lisa hear the back sliding doors open and close again.

'I'm so sorry about this. I should have called before coming here.' Jill tells Lisa.

'No, don't. You didn't know this would happen. I just hoped they would be mature enough to talk this through.'

'Don't worry, sweetheart. Just give them a couple of days. You'll see, they'll be just fine.' She pats Lisa's knee with a smile and Lisa smiles back.

_A week later..._

'Randy? Are you home?' Lisa yells as she walks through the house. She just came back from a shopping spree with Stella, who treated her. She hears no response and with a sigh heads up the stairs again. It's becoming more difficult further into the pregnancy, but she has no choice as she finds her husband in the same room he has been spending day and night in.

She steps into the doorway and sadly looks at Randy working hard on building a crib by himself. A look of determination is on his face, but after he cuts the wrong size plank again, he groans and throws it down in frustration. He stands up to grab new boards and is startled when he sees her.

'Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in. How was the shopping?' He asks her as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead with a towel.

'It was good. We put some very cute baby stuff. You know, clothes and stuffed animals. Oh, I found the cutest little boots.' She starts all excited, but it dies down as he starts to work on the crib again. 'Honey, maybe you should consider asking help with that. There's no shame in asking.'

'No. I promised I would do this myself. I can do this.' He turns his back towards her and starts working again. She sighs defeated and heads downstairs. She goes into the kitchen for a snack when the phone rings.

'Hello?... Oh, hi Jill... Wait, what?... Oh no... What did he do this time?... Ouch, that has to hurt... Uh, of course we'll come visit.... Yeah, I know, but I'll find a way... Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible... bye.'

When she hangs up and turns around she finds Randy standing right behind her. 'Oh my god, Randy. Don't do that!' He smiles a little.

'Sorry. Who was that?'

'Your mom. Tim tried to "fix" the lawnmower again. He put so much power into it, he drove straight through a wall. He's in the hospital with a broken leg and arm. He got off pretty easy.' Randy rolls his eyes.

'Figures.' He huffs.

'Yeah, well, he is in the hospital and I told your mom we're going to stop by.'

'What?' She walks into the living room and Randy angrily follows her. 'How could you tell her that? I am not going over there.'

'Oh yes you are.'

'You can't decide for me. I am not going.' She turns to him with an evil glare and her hands on her hips. His eyes go wide and he steps back a little. 'Alright fine. But I'm not staying long and you can't make me talk to him.' He walks away to change clothes and she smiles.

'Yeah, we all know who's the boss around here.'

--

**A/N **Hi! Sorry, I've been very busy lately, but I just completed my first year of college, passed everything, so now I can concentrate on my writing again.

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to Randy Taylor for all your help with this chapter and the next one ;)

Let me know what you think and until next time!

Love, Baxxie


	11. Chapter 11 A Word of Advice

Chapter 11 A Word of Advice

Randy and Lisa are on their way to the hospital in silence. Finally, Lisa has had enough.

'So what, you're going to give me the silent treatment the entire ride over?'

'I can't believe you talked me into this.'

'Randy, he's your dad. He's hurt and in the hospital. He needs you.'

'He's always in the hospital. And he doesn't need me. I'm probably not his son, remember?' Lisa sighs in frustration.

'Oh my god, here we go again. Look, you got mad at him, he got mad at you and you both said stuff you didn't mean. It happens. You just get together, talk about it and make up.' Randy shakes his head.

'This isn't just some silly argument. I can't forgive and forget about this.'

'Randy...'

'Just don't. I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's get this over with.' He says as he pulls up into the parking lot of the hospital. They get out in silence. Randy still looks angry and Lisa is just frustrated and annoyed.

They walk up to Tim's room and meet with Jill, Brad and Mark in the waiting room.

'Hey, Lisa, looking good.' Brad hugs her and she smiles. Mark hugs her after.

'Wow, look, my hands no longer touch.' Lisa slaps him as he chuckles and lets go of her.

When the brothers see Randy, things become quiet.

'Hey, man. We heard about the fight. You alright?' Brad asks him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. How is he?' He quickly responds, avoiding the question further.

'He's upset. He put a lot of work into that lawnmower.' Randy rolls his eyes again that day.

'Figures he would be upset about that.' Jill sighs.

'You know your father. He could nearly kill himself, but he'll still care more about the machine that caused it.'

'The machines don't cause it, he does.' Everyone looks away in awkwardness.

'Okay, I'm going to go eat something, anyone care to join me?' Brad asks around. Mark quickly follows him.

'Ooh, you mentioned food... Hold up, I'm coming too!' Randy looks at Lisa in surprise. 'Sorry, sweetie, but I'm eating for two, remember?' She puts a hand on her stomach and kisses her husband on the cheek. 'It'll be okay.' She quietly whispers and then walks back to Mark and Brad who have stopped to wait for her.

Randy sighs deeply and leans against the wall. Jill walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, go inside and talk to him.'

'No, I don't want to talk to him, I just...' He pauses. 'I just can't. What he said to me..'

'Randy, he's your father. I know the things he said hurt you. But you hurt him as well. Do you really want to keep fighting him? Please just go in and talk to him. You'll be okay. I just know it.' He looks at her and sighs again, before standing up and heading to the door of his dad's room.

As he steps through the door, he becomes very nervous. As he sees his dad lying in the white hospital bed, pale and sleeping, he gets ready to turn around.

'Randy?' His dad's tired voice calls him and makes him turn around. 'I'm surprised you're here.'

Randy looks down. 'Yeah, same here.' He responds in a quiet voice. An awkward silence follows.

'Do you want to sit down?' Tim points to the chair besides his bed.

'I guess.' Randy sits in the chair and it's silent again.

'So, how's Lisa?'

'I can't believe this.. How did you even manage to do this? Did you actually drive through a wall?'

'I...' Randy stands up.

'Do you have any idea what could have happened? You drove through a fucking wall! You could have died! God, why do you always have to act like this? Why can't you just be normal for once?' Randy puts his hands on his head and starts to pace through the room, while Tim looks after him in surprise.

'But I'm fine. I always am.'

'Yeah and how long will that last, huh? Why do you always need to power something up? Why can't you just stick to building cars. At least you're good at that and you don't blow anything up.'

'You think I'm good at building cars? I thought you hated it.'

'Yeah, just another thing we don't have in common, right?'

'Alright, come on, sit down. We're going to talk about this right now.' Randy reluctantly sits down. He opens his mouth to says something. 'No, I'll go first. I am sorry about what I said to you. I know I hurt you and I didn't mean a word of it. Like I told you when you were younger, you and I have more in common than your brothers and I do. We may not share the same interests, but we have the same personality. I'm guessing that's where it went wrong. I was angry about what you said, but I'm starting to realize it was never about me building that nursery. Something else is making you upset and I want to know what it is.'

'It's nothing else but you.'

'Randy...' He gives his son a look that tells him he knows he's lying.

'It is because of you.. I.. This is my first child. I want to do everything right, I want to be involved every step of the way. I wanted to be part of building that nursery and then you had to come in and..'

'..take over.'

'Yeah.. I'm sorry for some of the things I said, but you shouldn't have done that. You can't just come into our house and do that.'

'Randy, it's just a nursery.'

'No, it isn't. Not to me. It's the first thing I could have done for the baby.'

'But you.. Wait.. ' He starts to realize what's going on. 'You do realize the baby won't even care about who built the nursery, right?'

'Yes, I know that.. I just.. I know I'm not good at building things and fixing stuff. But if I can't do it, then who will? It's supposed to be the dad who does that sort of stuff. And I..' he goes off full speed, until Tim stops him.

'Whoa, slow down. That's what you're worried about? That you need to be able to fix things to be a good dad? Why would you think that? Randy, you're going to make a great dad. So what of you're not good at building things and fixing stuff? Look at me. I can't do that and I'm still a pretty good dad, if I say so myself.' he puts an arm around his son. Randy's head is hung low. 'Look at me, kiddo.' When he looks up, Tim is not too surprised to see the tears in his son's eyes. he sighs and pulls him close.

'Oh boy.. You know, I remember when your mom was pregnant the first time. I was scared out of my mind. I had a complete panic attack a few weeks before Brad was born.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. It's something all new parents go through. I'll bet you anything Lisa is just as scared as you are. The happiness just over shadows it.'

'It's just.. I don't want to mess this up. I guess I could have just asked for help.. But I felt like I needed to deal with this by myself, just to prove to myself that I could do it. But I can't.. I have been trying to put that crib together for over a week now and it looks worse than that birdhouse I made for Mother's Day.' Tim chuckles and Randy joins in as he wipes the tears off his face.

'Don't worry so much. It's okay to be scared. But I just know you'll make a great dad. There aren't any guidelines. No one ever said that a dad needs to build and fix things, just be you. Just be caring and teach them all you know and they'll grow up just as good as you and your brothers did.'

'Thanks dad. And I really am sorry about..'

'Just forget about it. Let's forget it ever happened. Tell you what. When I get out of here, I'll come over and help you build that crib.'

'What, but I just said..'

'I'm coming to Help you. It's all up to you, but I'm just going to help, alright? All parents ask for help once a while.'

'Or they used to ask Wilson once a day.' Randy says with a small grin. Tim smiles and ruffles his hair.

'You just wait, kid. Pretty soon you'll need all the help you can get. If that kid is like you, you'll have your hands full.'

'Yeah, you're right. Must be difficult to have a kid be that much smarter than you.' He chuckles.

'Well, I'm glad you've got your sense of humour back.' Tim says with a smile.

'And there's so much to make fun of.'

The rest of the family smile in the waiting room as they hear father and son laughing once again.

--

**A/N **Another chapter has arrived! I hope you like the way it ended. Now it's on to the last few months of the pregnancy. Anyone have any fun ideas? PM me to let me know :)

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and please leave one again!

Love, Baxxie


	12. Chapter 12 Ice Cream

Chapter 12 Ice Cream

After Tim was released from the hospital, he lived up to his promise and helped Randy finish the nursery. After a reveal of the white with yellow teddy-bear room, Randy was left to wonder how his dad had managed to sneak in those pink and blue toy cars. But instead of starting another argument, the family just shook their heads with a smile and left the room.

Lisa is now 8 months into the pregnancy with raging hormones and cravings at all hours of the night.

'Randy?' She tries again at 3AM, but she just receives mumbles coming from her husband. 'Randy?' She tries a little louder and shakes him, until he finally responds.

'Hm?' He asks without opening his eyes.

'Sweetie, could you go downstairs and grab me some ice-cream?'

'Lisa, we're out of ice-cream. Now, It's late, I'm tired and I'll pick up more tomorrow morning. Please go back to sleep.'

'But I want ice-cream...' She says in her whiniest voice. Randy sighs.

'Hun, I really need to sleep, I have to be at work really early tomorrow. Please just go to sleep and I'll get you all the ice-cream you want tomorrow.'

'But... Randy?' It's no use. He's already fallen asleep again. She folds her arms across her belly and scowls when she feels the baby kick. 'I know. Your daddy is so mean!' She tells her stomach and sticks out to her stomach. Finally she gives up and goes to sleep.

The next day Randy heads to the store immediately after work and goes home. When he tries to open the door, he finds that an extra lock is preventing him from getting into the house.

'What the.. Lisa?' He calls inside of the house.

'Yes?' She answers him.

'Could you open the door? I think you forgot to take off the extra lock.'

'I didn't forget.'

'Uhm, okay. Well, could you open the door, please?'

'Hm, no.' By now Randy is getting more and more confused. A neighbour passes by and gives a strange look. Randy just smiles.

'Lisa, open the door.'

'No.'

'And why not?'

'This is payback.'

'Payback for what?'

'For last night.'

'Last night, but.. Oh my god.. please tell me this isn't about me not getting you ice-cream last night.'

'Wow, you guessed it the first time.' She sarcastically answers him. Randy sighs and drops his head.

'Okay, look. I'm sorry, alright? I got you ice-cream right now. So please let me in.'

'No. It's too late, I wanted it last night.' Randy has to count to ten until he answers.

'It's chocolate and banana, your favorite!' It's quiet for a moment, until he hears her open the lock. She opens the door a little bit. As he starts to walk in, she stops him.

'Give me the ice-cream first.' He sighs and hands it over to her. But before he can get one foot inside the house, the door closes again.

'Lisa, I think you're forgetting something.'

'What? I can't hear you.'

'I'd like to get in the house too now. So open the door.'

'Sorry, no. There's a bag of clothes out there somewhere. Go stay with your parents and think about what you did.'

'Lisa, this is getting ridiculous. Just let me in. You can't lock me out because of ice-cream.'

'Says who?'

'Anyone sane!' No response. 'Lisa? Lisa! Open the door!' He sighs in frustration as he hears her turn on loud music and singing along to it. He looks for the bag and angrily gets into his car, heading for his parents.

--

**A/N **Hi! Here's another chapter. Sorry for ending it here, but didn't want the chapter becoming too long. So it will continue in the next chapter!

I hope you like it and please let me know if you do, it really helps :)

Thank you and much loves,  
Baxxie


	13. Chapter 13 Brothers

Chapter 13 Brothers

Back at the Taylor house, Jill is making dinner, while Tim is sitting on the couch with two of his sons.

'I just can't believe how angry she got. I mean, It's the first time I forgot our anniversary. I remembered all the others!' Brad complains.

'And what, you thought that gave you a free pass or something? Women will make you pay for any anniversary you forget. Even if it is your one months anniversary since your third date.' Mark shakes his head, while Tim just smirks.

'You know I can't believe all the trouble we're having. Randy is so lucky. He doesn't have to deal with this.'

'Okay, first of all that's because he always remembers all the anniversaries. And second of all: trust me, he has enough things to deal with.' Jill tells her sons.

'Oh, like what?' Brad asks her, right then the door opens and Randy steps in, angry and with a bag in his hands.

'Randy? What are you doing here? And what's with the bag..' Jill asks him, but Randy just glares and heads straight for the couch and sits down.

'What happened? She kicked you out didn't she?' Tim asks. Randy crosses his arms over his chest. 'What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything.' He exclaims.

'Randy..' His dad says with a look.

'She woke me up in the middle of the night, because she wanted ice-cream. She already ate all of it and I refused to go out and buy more right then, since I had to be at work really early the next day. I got ice-cream after I got back from work and she locked the door. She took the ice-cream and then locked the door again.' He ends with a scowl.

Brad and Mark just look at each other once and then burst out laughing.

'It's not funny!' Randy tells them, but can't help but smirk when thinking about it. His dad throws an arm around his shoulders. 'I can't wait till this is over. At least our lives can get back to normal.' He starts. This time his parents laugh.

'Of course, sweetie.' Jill says with a chuckle.

'You know, you're supposed to tell me this is the best time of my life, you know?'

'Honey, as your parents, we want to be honest with you. It might seem bad now, but when that baby is born.. First everything will be wonderful and it will be the happiest time of your life. After that... Well, less.' Jill adds with another smirk.

'Oh, wonderful. I can't wait.' Randy says with a blank face. Brad and Mark laugh again. 'What are you laughing about? Just wait until your married and Angela and Samantha get pregnant.'

'Oh, no, Angela broke up with me.'

'Yeah and Samantha isn't talking to me.' Randy rolls his eyes and then all three burst out laughing.

'Wow, some relations we have huh?' Randy says when they finally stop laughing.

'Hey, you know she didn't mean to react like that. Lisa is pregnant, she's allowed to overreact. You're going to be a dad, man.' Brad tells him. Randy just smiles and nods.

'Trust me, I know.'

'Nervous?'

'You don't want to know.'

'Don't worry, you'll do fine. You're great with kids.' Randy smiles again.

'Thanks, Brad.'

'Sure, no problem.' And he slaps his brother on the back. 'Now, let's eat!'

Just then, the phone rings. Jill picks up.

'Oh hi, sweetie. Of course, hold on.' 'Randy, it's for you.' Randy stands up and takes the phone from her hands.

'Hello? Oh, hey..

'Randy, I am so sorry about what happened... I completely overreacted and I need you to come home, I don't want to be here by myself..' Lisa tells him, while she starts to cry. 'Please come home.. I promise I won't overreact anymore..'

'Honey, don't make promises you can't keep.'He answers with a smile. 'Just calm down, I'll be right there, alright? I love you.'

'I love you too.' They say bye and hang up again.

'Well, looks like I'm not staying for dinner after all.'

'I figured as much. If you need anything, just let us know, alright?' Jill tells him as he takes his bag and heads for the door.

'I will. Bye and thanks for everything!' He gets into his car again and heads home, while chuckling.

--

**A/N **Yes, they already made up again :P Anyway, I'm trying to think of more ideas now for the two of them before the baby is born.

I hope you liked it and until next time. Thank you and goodbye!

Love, Baxxie


	14. Chapter 14 New generations

Chapter 14 New generations

'I can't believe how close we are to having a baby.' Lisa tells Randy as they watch TV together on their living room couch.

'Yeah, I know. You must be relieved.' He lovingly tells her as he rubs circles on her back with one hand, while rubbing circles on her belly with the other. He suddenly pulls back. 'Oh my god, she has a really good kick.'

'I know, doesn't she.. Wait, you're still convinced it's a girl? Honey, the same things happened to your mom, remember?'

' I know. And she was right, wasn't she?' She playfully slaps him as he chuckles.

'Stop teasing your brother. I want to keep him happy. We need a babysitter once in a while.'

'You're just awful.' He chuckles at her.

'What? It's true we do need one. And I like Mark, he's a good person.'

'Spoil sport.' She smiles as he kisses her forehead.

'Oh wow, look at the time. We should go to bed.' She tells him during a yawn. He smiles.

'Yeah, I guess we should.' He carefully gets up and then helps her up the stairs and to bed. She falls asleep in seconds. He just rolls his eyes as he gets into bed himself and pulls the covers over both of them.

_two hours later at the Taylor residence..._

Two figures are sleeping peacefully when suddenly the phone rings.

'Tim...' One of the figures mumbles. 'Tim!' A little louder as the other finally somewhat wakes up and picks up the phone on his nightstand.

'Hello? Randy? What time is it? Whoa, slow down.. she what? Okay, okay, hold on, alright, we'll be right there.'

'Jill. Jill!' he calls his wife as he gently shakes her sleeping form.

'Hm? What time is it?'

'2 AM, now get up. We have to go.'

'What, why?'

'Well, if you really want to miss your grandchild's birth, that's fine, stay in bed. But I'm not going to miss it.' he tells her as he starts to get dressed. Suddenly his wife is wide awake. As he is almost done, he hurries down the stairs.

'You get dressed, I'll call Brad and Mark.'

An hour later the soon to be grandparents are in the car, driving to Detroit's Memorial Hospital, followed swiftly by their other sons, Brad and Mark.

As they enter the hospital and reach the needed floor, they are surprised to see Randy calmly sitting in the waiting room. He smiles and stands up as he sees them. Jill quickly hugs him.

'Wow, you guys are fast!' he exclaims.

'What are you doing in here? Why aren't you with Lisa? Is she okay? How far..' He quickly interrupts his mother.

'Whoa, slow down.. I'm sorry, but it's going to be a while according to the doctor. Lisa is walking around right now to try and speed things along and I wasn't allowed to go with her. So, here I am. And how are you all doing?'

'Oh, great. I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want some?' Brad offers.

'Yeah and get Randy one, too.' Before he has a chance to respond, Tim already answers again. 'Yes, you're going to need it.'

Mark goes with Brad to get the coffee, while Tim and Jill watch the soon to be dad fidget around and act like everything is fine.

'So dad, have you talked to Al recently? I mean, we haven't heard from him and Trudy since they got married and moved to Kentucky. Lisa and I were talking about it and we realized..'

'Randy.' Tim interrupts. 'Just stop talking. It's going to be fine.' Randy looks at him with fear in his eyes and looks away again quickly.

'Randy.. It will be fine, trust me. Just relax.'

'Easy for you to say.. You're not the one...'

'Mr. Taylor?' He shoots up from his chair at the voice of the nurse next to him. 'Your wife is asking for you.'

He takes a deep breath and then gives his parents a nervous smile.

'Good luck, kiddo. And relax.' He nods and walks off with the nurse.

'20 bucks says he faints during the birth.'

'Tim!' Jill says as she slaps his arm.

_12 hours later..._

A figure slowly walks into the waiting room, smiling softly as he sees his family all sleeping uncomfortably on the plastic hospital chairs. He walks up to someone and starts to shake him quietly.

'Mhm, stupid fly, go away..' He shakes his head, trying to keep from laughing and shakes the person with more force. The person shoots up as he almost crashes to the floor.

'What? What happened?' He looks around and notices his brother. 'Randy? What's going on?' Randy shushes his brother to keep quiet.

'Let's not wake anyone. Come on.' He starts to walk away and Mark quickly runs after him.

'Where are we going?' he still whispers.

'You'll see. Over here.' They walk until they reach a different ward within the hospital. The nurses in the hallway smile warm hearted at the two as they continue their way towards a big window.

Mark looks and sees all the newborn babies sleeping peacefully. He turns towards his brother with a questioning look. Randy doesn't return it, he just points.

'Right there, the second to the left. That is your niece and goddaughter if you'll have her.' He says with a soft smile on his face. Mark is in awe as he realizes what happened. Mark takes a good look at the slightly tanned looking baby girl with black curls, sleeping innocently.

'Wow, Randy, she's amazing. I mean, she's beautiful. Wait.. goddaughter?' He just nods in return.

'Are you serious?'

'Why did you think I took you here first? Lisa and I agreed you should be her godfather. So you get to see her first.' he winks at him with a smile. Mark surprises Randy by giving him a big hug. he let's go quickly, but they are both smiling.

'What did you name her?'

'Delilah Donna Taylor. After Lisa and her mother.'

'That's really nice. Wow...' Pretty soon they are joined by the rest of the family who were informed of the birth by Lisa's doctor.

'I'm really proud of you, kiddo.' Tim tells his son while giving him a hug. 'She's a real beauty.'

--

A/N Thus begins the story of Delilah Donna Taylor. Surrounded by many she was welcomed into the Taylor family with smiles all around. The new generation of Taylor children has been brought into this world. Many stories will follow this young one as she lives her life with her loving parents and other family members. Check back again soon to read more stories!

I hope you liked the chapter, please read & review and thank you for taking the time!

Love, Baxxie


End file.
